L'Improbable Duo
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "An Unlikely Pair" de softcorecurls : Juste un OS en POV sur l'étrange amitié entre Tywin et Arya.


_Auteur : softcorecurls_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

L'Improbable Duo

* * *

Le vieux lion ronronnait. Cela faisait des années que personne n'avait piqué sa curiosité de la sorte. Et il était étrange que ce soit elle -une petite noble sauvage qui se faisait passer pour une roturière, les cheveux coupés courts comme un garçon d'étable, la figure grime de dormir à même le sol, les habits découpés dans un sac de jute. Une fille du Nord, pas moins. Ces gens froids et rudes avaient rarement un tel feu brûlant en leur sein. Mais celle-là : ce n'était pas une dame du Nord qui a de la glace dans les yeux et de la neige dans la bouche. Elle avait un tempérament aussi chaud qu'une fournaise et aussi vif qu'une aiguille. Tandis que les autres femmes faisaient des pirouettes dans son dos, avec des intrigues plein les manches et de la peinture sur la figure, et étaient aussi inutiles que de la fumée, Arya s'intéressait aux dragons et aux guerres de l'ancien temps.

De Maidenpor, disait-elle. Mais il n'en était pas certain. Elle lui plaisait quand elle mentait pour couvrir ses propres traces. Elle était intelligente -plus que la plupart des hommes qui siégeaient à son conseil de guerre. Et elle savait comment se tenir en leur compagnie. Ces imbéciles illettrés et apathiques n'avaient pas leur place à sa table. Comment était-il sensé gagner une guerre avec des hommes de cette trempe ? Il y avait une place pour une fille comme Arya à sa table. Peut-être même à ses côtés dans la bataille. Peut-être que ses os étaient trop vieux pour se jeter dans la bataille en première ligne à dos de cheval mais tout chevalier avait besoin d'un écuyer ne serait-ce que pour porter son fourreau. Et Tywin n'était pas encore mort. Il y avait toujours la Guerre des Cinq Rois à gagner.

Sa conscience de Lannister lui disait de ne pas lui faire confiance. Il avait vu la façon dont elle tenait son couteau à table, dont ses oreilles se dressaient quand il était question de plans de bataille. "Tout le monde peut mourir," disait-elle, son regard se plongeant dans le sien comme un défi. Comme pour lui jurer silencieusement qu'elle le tuerait un jour. Mais ce défi lui convenait. La loyauté d'une fille comme Arya était une chose à la fois rare et précieuse et il comptait bien l'attraper un jour comme un lion sa proie, un festin de roi qui valait le coup de se battre pour lui.

Ce n'était pas juste pour sa lignée qu'il s'inquiétait ces derniers temps. Il s'inquiétait pour ce qu'elle voyait de ses yeux de feu quand elle le regardait. Un vieux guerrier en fin de vie qui n'avait plus de mordant ? Il frissonnait rien qu'à y penser. Il aurait souhaité qu'elle le voit quand il était jeune : Avant l'or. Avant de devenir la Main du Roi Fou. Avant femme et enfants. Lorsque son père souillait le nom des Lannister et que Tywin se battait pour le restaurer. Lorsqu'il y avait du sang sur son épée et un rugissement dans sa gorge. Ces jours-ci, sa gorge était râpeuse et son épée restait propre. Un vieux lion restait un lion tout de même et un coup d'œil de Lord Tywin suffisait à faire taire le plus obtus des bavards. Ça ne suffisait pas pour faire taire l'irrévérencieuse fillette, il s'en rendait compte.

Il la faisait souvent manger avec lui ces derniers temps. La compagnie de n'importe qui d'autre lui faisait perdre l'appétit. Il aimait jouer avec elle, la tester et elle se montrait toujours un adversaire honorable pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Avec le temps elle le surpasserait sûrement. En présence d'esprit, mais peut-être aussi au combat. Il était facile de deviner à la façon dont elle se tenait et se servait de son couteau qu'elle connaissait l'art du combat. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle pouvait tenir son regard plus longtemps que la majorité des adultes et aussi pour ça qu'elle rougissait rarement. Il avait du mal à retenir un sourire à chaque fois qu'elle se hâtait de retourner aux cuisines après leurs collation.

Plus tôt dans la journée, Tywin lui avait demandé où elle avait appris à se servir d'une épée et la petite chose avait dansé autour de la question, leste sur ses pieds comme toujours. Il l'avait piégé cependant quand il lui avait lancé une bûche éteinte de l'âtre d'Harrenhal et qu'elle avait virevolté pour l'attraper d'une main dans une posture imparfaite mais puissante. Personne ne pouvait être né pour le combat comme ça. Si seulement il avait été plus jeune...


End file.
